Lucky Charm
by OhHollyHolly
Summary: Ladybug está nerviosa por las evaluaciones de fin de curso del colegio, y Chat Noir sólo quiere darle un poco de suerte... si su propósito era hacerle olvidar el estrés del examen, sin duda lo había conseguido.


**Disclaimer: Miraculous y sus personajes le pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y su hermoso equipo.**

* * *

Lucky Charm

 _Chat Noir_ atravesó el cielo nocturno de París, impulsándose de un techo a otro y disfrutando del helado viento que arremetía contra su rostro, ansioso por encontrarse con su compañera. La noche anterior, _Ladybug_ le había expresado su inquietud sobre los exámenes finales del colegio, y él esperaba poder animarla con sus encantos felinos.

La encontró parada en la plataforma más alta de la Torre _Eiffel_ , con todo su peso apoyado sobre la barandilla y contemplando perdidamente la ciudad. _Chat Noir_ se le unió, pero su abrupta llegada no fue suficiente para hacerla reaccionar.

– Saludos, _Mi Lady_ – la saludó con una reverencia sobreactuada - ¿cómo te encuentras en esta marrrravillosa noche?

 _Ladybug_ se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su compañero, y giró para verle a la cara – No muy bien, _Chaton_. A veces me gustaría poder tomarme unas vacaciones de ser Ladybug – musitó la pelinegra, regresando su mirada al cielo.

– Veo que aún no terminan tus evaluaciones, ¿eh? – inquirió el héroe en un tono más serio.

– No, únicamente falta el examen de Física, pero es el peor. No aprobé las primeras dos pruebas, y si no apruebo la de mañana, tendré que repetir la materia el próximo curso – Le contó la chica afligida, cubriendo su cara con ambas manos – Todo este estrés me está volviendo loca.

– No lo estés, _Bugaboo_ , estoy seguro de que aprobarás – la confortó el rubio colocando una mano sobre su hombro – Y no quiero presumir, pero este gato es bueno en Física, quizás podría ayudarte a estudiar.

– Gracias, _Chat_. Pero estudié antes de venir aquí, y si sigo leyendo sobre partículas y fuerzas moleculares estoy segura de que mi cerebro va a explotar.

– De acuerdo, pero al menos acepta este obsequio – le dijo _Chat_ sacándose un pequeño objeto del cinturón – Es un amuleto de buena suerte, me lo obsequió una amiga muy querida cuando yo lo necesitaba, cuídalo mucho.

 _Ladybug_ se acercó a él para tomar el regalo, pero al observar más de cerca alcanzó a reconocer el sencillo brazalete, hecho con un cordón rojo y ocho cuentas de diferentes tamaños. ¡El mismo que ella le había obsequiado a Adrien!

– ¿Es una broma? – Espetó Ladybug incrédula de lo que estaba observando.

– Yo pensé lo mismo cuando lo recibí. Y dudo que _Ladybug_ , la personificación de la buena suerte, lo necesite – le dijo, colocando cariñosamente la baratija en la mano de la chica – pero quiero que lo tengas, y estoy seguro que a _Marinette_ no le importará demasiado si es por una buena causa.

Esa era la única confirmación que necesitaba.

El peso de esa revelación la había dejado sin habla.

– Y…yo m…mme… tengo que ir – Y con eso salió apresuradamente de la escena, con la mente hecha un desastre.

Si el propósito de _Chat Noir_ era hacerle olvidar el estrés del examen, sin duda lo había logrado.

...

La mañana siguiente había sido una de las peores en la corta vida de la joven peliazul. Si bien estaba segura de que había aprobado el examen, la cabeza aún le dolía de tanto analizar los hechos de la noche anterior.

Se encaminó distraídamente hacia la salida de la escuela. En su ensimismamiento no notó al muchacho rubio que se interponía en su camino, hasta que se estrelló contra su espalda y un par de ojos verdes se giraron para saludarla.

– Hola, Marinette. Te ves exhausta – le dijo animadamente Adrien - ¿cómo te fue en la prueba de Física? Estuvo algo difícil.

Observó el bello rostro de Adrien, pero lo único que podía ver era a su compañero sin máscara y con el cabello menos desordenado, ahora parecía tan obvio.

Y en un repentino acto de intrepidez, Marinette hurgó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y, poniendo una mirada pícara, se acercó más al chico hasta invadir su espacio personal.

– ¡De maravilla! Todo gracias a que tenía conmigo mi amuleto de la suerte – Dijo mostrándole el brazalete, para después susurrar en el oído del chico – No deberías de regalar los obsequios que te hacen, Gatito.

Los ojos de Adrien se abrieron como platos, y cuando terminó de procesar la información sacudió la cabeza y puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Marinette, acercándola más a él.

– Pero, _Bugaboo_ , sólo lo hice porque yo ya tengo a mi propia _Ladybug_ de la suerte.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Gracias, gracias, gracias a todos los que dieron fav, follow y/o dejaron un review en mi fic anterior**_ ❤ _**no tienen idea de lo feliz que me hace.**_

 _ **Tal vez piensen que es muy cliché usar elementos muy obvios del show para una revelación, como en este caso el brazalete, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que más adelante vuelva a aparecer el brazalete en la serie.**_

 _ **Esto lo subí sin darle una segunda leída, tal vez mañana que lo revise le haga algunas correcciones…**_

 _ **Por último, no he buscado fics que usen el brazalete en la sección en español (aunque no dudo que haya alguno por ahí), en inglés sí he visto varios, pero fue hace mucho y creo que no seguí el mismo camino que otros autores. Pero siempre estoy abierta a que me hagan ver si usé elementos de otros trabajos que se puedan confundir con plagio, así que siéntanse libres de decirme si es así.**_

 _ **Les mando muchos besitos!**_


End file.
